See, I can handle this
by KKandPercy
Summary: This is a funny oneshot i made. Hope you enjoy.


**This is deticated to my fans who keep buggin me about updating. It puts a smile on my face. I hope this will make for the delay on stories. This is another oneshot. no flaming. Um sorry for errors.**

It was one of those moments where I thought fighting a dragon was easier.

The day started simple enough. I was walking back to my cabin. I just taught some of the Apollo campers how to hold a sword. It didn't go too well once they brought up the bow and arrows. When they were aimed at me I told them that we'll continue to work on sword fighting tomorrow. Now Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm a bad teacher it's just sometimes the new campers are a little.. judgmental. It's not fun.  
>So Anyway, I was walking to my cabin and saw Annabeth walking out to teach her next class. She looked exhausted. I stopped her and said," Hey what's wrong with you?"<br>"Percy, There's nothing wrong." I could tell that she was lying.  
>" Annabeth. Really? I've known you long enough."<br>"Ok..", she gave in."I was up all last night working on the blueprints for part of Olympus. I'm getting so annoyed because Apollo wants his statue here and there and Ares doesn't want Apollo to have a statue because he thinks Apollo is lame. And Zeus and Hermes got involved and-"  
>"Whoa, Annabeth. Why would Ares not want Apollo to have statues?"<br>"Percy! That's not the point!"  
>"Maybe you should take a nap or something.."<br>"I can't. I have a class to teach."  
>"I can do it for you."<br>"I don't know.. "  
>"It's sword fighting right? I can totally do that."<br>"But Percy.. These are new campers who think they know everything. You wouldn't last five minutes with them."  
>"Annabeth. I can handle it."<br>"I don't know... I mean. Nico barely listens to you."  
>"That's Nico! He's.. Weird. I can handle it. Go get some rest." She looked reluctant but gave in.<br>"Oh.. Alright. But if you get thrown in a dark pit, I am not helping you out."  
>"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. " Have fun Seaweed brain." She turned to walk to her cabin but stopped and looked at me," And thanks." She headed to her cabin.<p>

* * *

><p>I should've listened to her.<br>There was about fifteen students probably between the age of ten and twelve. They didn't look too happy.  
>"Where's Annabeth?", one girl demanded.<br>"Um.. She sent me here. Because she was really tired."  
>"Why you?", asked a little boy. He looked like he was in sixth grade.<br>" Why me?"  
>"Yeah. What's so great about you? Who are you?" I figured he didn't really trust anybody.<br>"I'm Percy."  
>"Annabeth's Boyfriend?", one girl asked. Then she giggled." You're so cute!" <em>Aphrodite girl? ,<em>I thought.  
>"Er.. Thanks?"<br>One girl looked at the boy that was questioning me and said," Adam. If Annabeth knows him, he can't be THAT bad."  
>Great.<br>The other kids looked back and forth between each other.  
>"So.. Um what are you guys supposed to work on today?", I said trying to break the awkwardness.<br>The boy Adam smiled mischievously." Are you that good of a sword fighter?"  
>" Probably better than you."<br>The other kids were obviously on his side. Following his lead. "Come on guys. I bet he can't do anything." They all started walking away. Well That went, great, I thought. I looked at my watch. I was here four minute fifty-eight seconds. Maybe Annabeth was right. They all doubted me. Then I had an idea.  
>"Wait!" I yelled and the kids turned around curious." I'll make you a deal."<br>Adam said clearly interested," I'm listening."  
>"Let's do a little competition. Me vs. you guys. All of you. If you can beat me then you're free to leave the class. If not you stay and I'll teach you the lesson."<br>He thought for a moment. " You're serious?"  
>"I'm serious."<br>"Alright Prissy. You're on."  
>As if I hadn't heard THAT one before.<p>

* * *

><p>It was so easy it was almost laughable. No one stood a chance against me. The funny part? It wouldn't have matter if I was invulnerable or not. I still would've won. I could definitely tell that there was a lot of potential in Adam. He seemed more confident and was a better sword fighter than the whole class. Not as good as me of course, but still.<br>All of them we sitting on the ground looking at me in shock.  
>"How did you-?", Adam started to say.<br>"I'm going to tell you guys something about myself." I waited for one of them to stop me. But they all seemed interested.  
>"I am Percy Jackson. The son of Poseidon." I started. I stuck my sword in the ground and leaned against it." I was framed for stealing Zeus' lightning bolt. I went on a quest to prove my innocence. I face a minotaur with no training whatsoever. I fought a fury. Medusa. Ares. And won. Barely. But I still managed to come out alive. I brought Zeus' bolt back to him. And that was when I was twelve.<br>"The next year I traveled the sea of monsters. Very hard quest, but worth it. I brought back my best friend and the golden fleece. Not to mention most of the challenges I had to face. Few months after that I had to sneak on a quest. Defeated the Neimion lion, Deal with some of Artemis' campers( not fun by the way since most of them hated me) Held the sky, and defeat the titan Atlas.  
>" Later on that summer I entered the labyrinth. Not fun. We actually ended up destroying it after we went to Dadaleus' workshop. The year after that, I defeated Kronos and saved Olympus. "<br>They all looked at me like I just shot them with arrows.  
>"You're... The best sword fighter here, aren't you? And.. you're the most powerful demigod here...", said Adam.<br>"Yup."  
>"Should I run now?"<br>"No.. I mean. It's not like I'm going to send you to the bottom of the ocean."  
>"Oh.."<br>"So. Who wants to learn some sword fighting?"  
>They all looked at each other and started to smile. They started to raise their hand one by one excitedly.<br>Maybe I did know what I was doing.

* * *

><p>After the lesson Adam came up to me.<br>"Um.. I sorry for before.. It's just. I don't trust anyone well.", he said. He almost reminded me of Nico.  
>"It's fine."<br>"Will.. You ever be like.. subbing again? "  
>"Maybe."<br>"Well.. If you do... You should tell us one of your adventures. "  
>"Hmm. Maybe. I might leave out a few things though."<br>"Let me guess. Annabeth was with you on most quests."  
>I tried not to laugh." Yeah. We had our.. series of fights."<br>"I can see that."  
>I smiled." Who knows, Maybe you'll be on a quest soon."<br>"Me? I doubt it."  
>" Then, maybe you'll be able to beat me one day at sword fighting."<br>"Think so?"  
>"Maybe."<br>"I bet I will one day!" , he said. The dinner bell rang.  
>"Dinner.", I said.<br>"I am hungry. I'll talk to you later, Percy.", He ran to the dining pavilion.

* * *

><p>On my way back to my cabin after the sing a longs and stuff Annabeth found me.<br>"Hey Percy. How did it go?"  
>"I'm tired." She looked at like that wasn't a good enough answer." It was fine. Actually kind of fun."<br>"Fun? But Adam..."  
>"Yeah thanks for the heads up by the way."<br>"Sorry.", she smirked.  
>"But he's fine. Thinks he has a chance to beat me in sword fighting but he's fine."<br>"Wow, seaweed brain. You're better than I thought."  
>"Of course, Wise girl." I rolled my eyes.<br>"You should go get some sleep. You look tired."  
>" I am." I yawned." Good night."<br>"Night Seaweed brain.", she smiled. And I went to my cabin and fell asleep. I had a long day after all.


End file.
